


如果QQ进入M78

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven - Fandom, Ultraman Zero - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: 补档黑历史系列。原发于贴吧原发ID：缘汐儿注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。





	如果QQ进入M78

**Author's Note:**

> 补档黑历史系列。  
> 原发于贴吧  
> 原发ID：缘汐儿  
> 注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。

【私聊】本少爷最帅 & 别叫我7哥

#

本少爷最帅

老爹……你在吗？

#

别叫我7哥

嗯。怎么了？

#

本少爷最帅

嗯……明天你有事吗？

#

别叫我7哥

嗯。几份文件要看，还要开会。

#

别叫我7哥

怎么了？有话直说。

#

本少爷最帅

额……没什么，你要是忙就算了……

#

别叫我7哥

哦，那好。

#

本少爷最帅

……那个，老爹……

#

别叫我7哥

嗯？

#

本少爷最帅

……你真的没空吗……

#

别叫我7哥

你说呢？

#

本少爷最帅

晚上也不行吗……

#

别叫我7哥

晚上想去奥特竞技场看看。

#

本少爷最帅

哦……

#

本少爷最帅

一定要去吗……

#

别叫我7哥

也不用。

#

别叫我7哥

到底怎么了？支支吾吾的，你平时不这样。

#

本少爷最帅

额……就是，晚上能和我出去一下吗？

#

别叫我7哥

怎么？

#

别叫我7哥

去哪？

#

本少爷最帅

不是去哪……就在光之国随便转转……

#

别叫我7哥

没事转什么？最近很闲？训练的不错？

#

本少爷最帅

不是啦……

#

别叫我7哥

你到底要干嘛。直说。

#

本少爷最帅

就是想和你出去走走……

#

别叫我7哥

没事走什么？

#

本少爷最帅

因为……明天……

#

别叫我7哥

？

#

本少爷最帅

……明天是你回来的那天……

#

别叫我7哥

？什么回来那天

#

本少爷最帅

……

#

别叫我7哥

哪天？

#

本少爷最帅

就是……从怪兽墓场回来那天……

#

别叫我7哥

这……

#

本少爷最帅

……

#

别叫我7哥

……赛罗，你是想说什么吗？

#

本少爷最帅

也不是啦……就是……想怀念一下……

#

本少爷最帅

你平时也那么忙……

#

本少爷最帅

也没有什么空余时间……

#

本少爷最帅

……老爹？

#

别叫我7哥

……咳。我明白。

#

别叫我7哥

好，明天晚上家里面见吧。

#

本少爷最帅

谢谢老爹了。

#

别叫我7哥

嗯。

#

（第二天晚上）

#

别叫我7哥

赛罗。

#

本少爷最帅

老爹，我在家。

#

别叫我7哥

突然接到任务，回不去了。

#

本少爷最帅

……哦，好。

#

别叫我7哥

抱歉。

#

本少爷最帅

没。

#

（凌晨）

#

别叫我7哥

赛罗，睡了吗？

#

本少爷最帅

没。

#

别叫我7哥

来接我一下，受伤了。

#

本少爷最帅

啊？在哪里？怎么不叫医疗队?

#

别叫我7哥

K52星。伤得不重，太晚了不麻烦他们了。

#

本少爷最帅

伤得不重还飞不回来？给我5分钟

#

别叫我7哥

……别急，注意安全。

 

 

赛罗：老爹。

 

赛文：嗯。先歇会，看你喘的。

 

赛罗：伤成这样还说不重。我带了绷带。

 

赛文：本来只是巡逻，没想到突然碰到怪兽，数量太多……啊……

 

赛罗：忍一下……伤口很深，好像有点感染。

 

赛文：嗯。

 

赛罗：……老爹。

 

赛文：嗯？

 

赛罗：以后小心点……可以带上我。

 

赛文：你不是还……嘶……你不是还有自己的事吗？还能每次都带上你？（轻笑）

 

赛罗：……那你就带些警卫一起，别总是自己出来。

 

赛文：放心吧，我以后会小心的……嘶……轻点……

 

赛罗：反正你以后不要自己出来巡逻。

 

赛文：……

 

赛罗：（低头）万一遇到什么危险……

 

赛文：（愣，然后笑）没事的，放心。

 

赛罗：你……（皱眉）

 

赛文：好了，我以后会带警卫一起的。

 

赛罗：嗯。

 

赛文：你有话想说？

 

赛罗：嗯……你注意安全。（低头）我不想再……

 

赛文：嗯？

 

赛罗：不想再……（小声）失去你了。

 

赛文：……嗯，知道了。

 

赛罗：……

 

赛文：放心吧。我不会了。

 

赛罗：嗯。包扎好了，慢点，小心……你能自己飞吗？

 

赛文：应该能……啊……

 

赛罗：（皱眉）别逞强了，我扶你。

 

赛文：……好。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【本少爷最帅】的空间日志

 

4月29日

 

其实现在已经是4月30日凌晨了。我两小时前到家，做完该做的事，天已经开始亮了。

 

老爹在我身边躺着。我的房间。他已经睡着了。我知道，他太累了。

 

天亮之后老爹不能去工作了，替他向前辈们请个假。想问他的伤势的话，他还好。起码不会有生命危险。伤口由于在宇宙中暴露太久，被宇宙射线和尘埃刺激得有点感染，我做过了处理，不会有大碍。他现在睡得很熟，除了眉头轻轻皱着，因为疼吧，还有一点点低烧。

 

他不让我叫医生，说轻伤不要麻烦银十字。其实说轻也没有那么轻吧——不过他执意不肯。我只好在家里帮他清洗伤口，消毒，重新包扎好，用了两个小时。他不肯告诉我详细情况，我只能从他的伤口来推断战斗的情形。估计怪兽的战斗力和哥莫拉差不多，数量四到六，武器应该近似巴顿，因为伤口都很深，像是被利器扎进去的。处理伤口的时候心里堵堵的有一点不舒服，不知道是为什么。

 

因为伤口太深所以处理的时候很麻烦。我说麻烦是指他不肯去医院，而家里没有麻醉剂。清洗时还好，但消毒的时候就很糟糕了。那种即使用了麻醉剂还是会被刺激得火辣辣的灼烧感，我相信你们都经历过。这是我第一次见到不用麻醉剂直接消毒的痛楚。在我老爹身上。

 

我怕他痛，没有直接用药水冲洗，只是尽量放轻了力度，用医用棉蘸着消毒药水一点一点擦。可还是不行。我擦的时候他在不停地不由自主的往后缩。我的床单都被他抓破了，枕头也被汗水浸湿了一片。全身大大小小几十处伤口，全部消完毒之后我累的满头是汗，他的脸色都变了，惨白惨白。

 

我问他要不要吃点止痛药，他说不用。他说因为我说过要他少吃那种会有副作用的东西。真的，自从我那次说过之后，家里真的很少见那种慢性自杀的药了。

 

消毒的时候他一直闭着眼睛，只是紧紧皱着眉。偶尔咬着牙对我说不疼，没事，继续。

 

鬼才信。难道头上那些冷汗是屋子里太热么。

 

我说不出来自己的感觉。只不过心情很低落。也没有困意。

 

他在伤口处理完之后一会就睡着了。他太累了。我在旁边看着他。似乎曾经他也是这样看着我的。

 

他背部、胸口和腹部都有伤。平躺时要很小心才行。我怕他乱动撕裂伤口所以一直没睡。其实也不困。看见他这样就睡意全无。

 

总体来说，他睡得还算安稳。偶尔会梦呓着担心地叫我的名字。我轻轻地握一下他的手告诉他我在。

 

不知道他会睡多久。我希望时间长一点，因为他很少睡五个小时以上。每天都是我睡觉时他房间的灯亮着，我半夜醒来他房间的灯仍然亮着；我起来的时候，他已经去工作了。只不过桌子上给我的早饭一天都没有落下过，除了他彻夜不归的时候，或者今天，他受伤了。

 

他受伤了。说实话心里有种害怕的感觉。几年前的今天，我在怪兽墓场看着他的眼眸闪灭。几年后的今天，我从宇宙里把受伤无法行动的他接回来。我一直没有睡，在等着他回来——现在看来，幸好我没有睡，否则他拖着受伤的身体在异星，出了什么意外该怎么办。

 

我坐在床边看着老爹，一个人想了很多。我回想着几年来我的战斗经历，还有我们之间曾经的误会或者关心。

 

我曾经被误会过，被特训过，被批评过——这些，我都不在乎有第二次。

 

但是，我曾经失去过——唯独这种感觉，我再也不想有第二次。

 

这可能是我唯一害怕的事情了吧。我不得不承认贝利亚说的对，赛文是我的软肋。

 

哪怕一切一切的挫折与磨难都会在将来猛烈地袭来，我也决不愿再失去——这个躺在我身边的、给了我生命的人。不要再这样。不要再出事。我愿意用一切来换。

 

答应我，保护好自己，行吗。

 

老爹。

 

#

【评论】

#

最爱咖喱饭

沙发><赛罗桑~~赛文尼桑没事吧【担心

#

佐菲队长

赛文伤势现在怎么样？要不要派医疗队去？

#

镜中世界

赛罗，开心点，低落可不是你的风格，好好守护才像是你。

#

Fire！

赛罗酱，你变这么深沉真是不习惯啊~放心吧，你都这么说了，你老爹一定会保护好自己啦

#

光之国太子

赛文尼桑没事吧？赛罗你怎么不把他拖到银十字><

#

归来奥

赛文尼桑一直是这个样子><赛罗你要好好照顾你老爹><

#

我是硫酸脸

赛文没事吧？今天他的工作我们会帮忙的，让他别担心好好休息

#

温柔的月光

潜水很久上来透口气~赛罗好好照顾赛文尼桑><

#

本少爷最帅 回复 最爱咖喱饭

小梦没事就刷空间，你泰罗教官也不管？老爹还好，谢谢关心

#

本少爷最帅 回复 佐菲队长

老爹不肯叫医疗队= =我怕私自派过来他会发飙= =

#

本少爷最帅 回复 光之国太子

还好 有点低烧，应该是因为感染了。如果晚上还不好我就把他拖过去

#

本少爷最帅 回复 归来奥

嗯我知道。我会的。

#

本少爷最帅 回复 我是硫酸脸

替老爹谢谢初代叔……

#

别叫我7哥

民那为我担心了。其实没有赛罗说的那么严重。

#

最爱咖喱饭 回复 别叫我7哥

赛文尼桑醒了><尼桑好好休息

#

我是硫酸脸 回复 别叫我7哥

赛文别逞强了，你的工作我们帮你做了，安心休息

#

光之国太子 回复 别叫我7哥

赛文尼桑你骗谁？赛罗从来不夸张，只有你总从轻处理><

#

别叫我7哥

……让大家担心了，抱歉

#

本少爷最帅 回复 别叫我7哥

老爹你醒了？我马上回去

#

别叫我7哥 回复 本少爷最帅

不用，我自己没关系，你忙完你的事再说

#

镜中世界 回复 别叫我7哥

赛文前辈，赛罗的巡逻任务我们会帮他完成的，他现在已经回去了

#

别叫我7哥 回复 本少爷最帅

赛罗告诉你了不用着急……我没事了

#

别叫我7哥 回复 镜中世界

辛苦你们了

#

本少爷最帅 回复 别叫我7哥

鬼才信你啊老爹。再等我3分钟，回去给你换药

#

本少爷最帅 回复 别叫我7哥

躺在床上别乱动！！！有什么事等我回去再说

#

别叫我7哥 回复 本少爷最帅

……知道……我自己也起不来……

#

最爱咖喱饭 回复 别叫我7哥

><赛罗桑，赛文尼桑伤的很重吗？有没有好一点><

#

本少爷最帅 回复 最爱咖喱饭

我刚刚到家，老爹还好，不用担心了，我帮他换药。

#

佐菲队长

赛罗，真的不用医疗队吗？

#

本少爷最帅 回复 佐菲队长

看情况已经不需要了。如果可以的话我一会去银十字拿点麻醉剂。

#

佐菲队长 回复 本少爷最帅

不用来了，我找人给你送过去。

#

本少爷最帅 回复 佐菲队长

那谢谢了。最好快点。

 


End file.
